


Once Upon a Harry Potter!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella (Belle) Malfoy! and Rumplestiltskin Gold are both twelve years old and are fixing to start Hogwarts for the first time! </p><p>Rumple is a lonely orphan from the orphanage, Belle is a smart girl who is from the most famous line of Purebloods. </p><p>But surprisingly Belle is also one of the sweetest and kindest of her family.  Rumple manages to make friends with the famous Harry Potter! But this only confuses him cause why would somebody as famous as him want to be around him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letters!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be mulitple ships throughout the story not just one!

He peers quietly from under his bed as the boys stood just over head watching him with smug looks on thier faces as if they had just won some kind of race.

Rumplestiltskin had taken up this position under the bed because the older boys had been picking on him as usual, all because he was somehow different.

Strange things tended to happen around him really strange things.

Like one time when he had been upset about being locked in his room for punishment, he had started screaming and somehow the door burst into flames and disintigrated.

One time when one of the teachers had been punishing him, the teacher's shorts had disappeared revealing his white heart covered underwear.

But everytime something strange happened everyone always looked at him. 

He was always the one that got into trouble.

Besides they always wanted to pick on him for being so small and for his rediculously long name.

They were always beating him up and calling him Rumpledork or Rumplecorkscrew.

He wished more then anything that he could leave this place, but none of the parents that visited the orphanage ever wanted to pick him cause the teachers always told them he was strange and was nothing but trouble.

But at the moment the boys were trying to beat him up and Rumplestiltskin had hidden himself underneath the bed hoping his small size and ability to fit under there when nobody else could would save him for the moment.

But the boys still stood there and continued to tease him horribly.

But just then a tall, greasy haired man with beatle like eyes, and wearing a black cloak that he had never seen before walks into the room accompanied by Mrs. Lesha, the head of the orphanage. 

The man looks around the room his piercing eyes apparently not missing much of a beat, but the moment they entered the room the older boys had immediately turned and started acting all innocent.

But as if he knew what had been happining he looked at the three boys with distain, "I believe it is very cowardly for three large boys such as yourselves to be picking on somebody so much younger then yourselves."

The boys gaped at the man and both ran off apparently not at all sure how they knew what they had been doing.

Then without looking at him, the man only says "Mr. Gold would you kindly join me for a chat?"

He first glanced torwards the door to make sure the boys weren't going to come back and beat him up again, but then slowly he climbed out from under the bed.

He was a rather thin boy much to thin for his age, he had brown hair, brown eyes and very pale skin.

He timidly walked over to the man that stood before him, wanting badly to crawl back into the cubby hole under the bed.

But the man points to the bed telling him to sit and then said very firmly.

"I am here to make sure you received this letter!"

Rumplestiltskin took the envelope and opened it and queitly read it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Gold,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall 

"You think i'm some kind of baby to believe in fairytales? some poppycock? I'm no wizard sir!"

For the first time Snape glared right at him and very clearly in a long draw he responds "oh really Mr. Gold have you never made things happen when you were mad or scared?"

Rumplestiltskin thought back on the times when he had gotten in trouble for odd things that had indeed happned when he had been scared.

He looked down strangely "but him a wizard? surely there was some mistake."

But the man only responded "Mr. Gold you must come now as i must take you along to London to collect your things for school.

Rumplestiltskin knew then that this was a man that it would be unwise to dawdle or waste time, this man was apparently a very impatient man who liked to get things done as fast as possible.

Upon realizing this fact he knew that he had no choice but to accept that he really was different that there was a reason why he was different, he was a wizard, and as oen he had what was called Magic.

He stood and followed the dark haired man then started to stutter.

"SSS, Sir, you never really did say your name!" his voice was almost inaudable, but the man apparently heard him as he looked down at him.

"At school you will call me Professor Snape, I will be your potions Teacher for the next Several years." 

After this Rumplestiltskin followed silently as the man led him to a train where he deposited a few coins into the coin slot and they both soon sit in a seat as they headed towards some part of London.

Shivering Rumplestiltskin ventured to finally ask questions.

"Sir, Professor, what exactly is Hogwarts like?" 

Snape gave a sigh and started talking. 

"There are four houses at Hogwarts will be where you sleep at night or do your homework or spend your free time. There is Ravenclaw which is for those who are clever and talented in the brain department. Griffendor is for those who consider themselves to be brave and loyal at heart, they are proud and they are a rather stuck up bunch. Then there is Slytherin and the last one is Hufflepuff."

Rumplestiltskin went quiet again only half listening to what Snape was saying about Hogwarts now as he was thinking queitly about which of the four houses he would end up in.

soon the train came to a full complete stop and Snape motioned for him to get up and follow.


	2. The Wand!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape takes Rumplestiltskin through London and takes him to get his things.

Rumpelstiltskin followed Professor Snape through the crowded streets of London, he was still having a hard time believing that he was anything at all special much less a wizard. But looking side ways at the man who had collected him and was now taking him to some form of shopping he supposed he could tell that the man did not at all seem like the type to lie to him or make such a mistake.

The man looking as if he wanted nothing to do with this task set an arm on his and guided him through an archway that he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't have been shown, and then he found that they were all standing inside a dark and very creepy looking place with tables and chairs and though he had never been in one he guessed to himself that this was some kind of tavern. 

A sign hanging in some places told him that it was cold the Leaky Cauldron, and an oldish man looked up and smiled at them, fearing people somewhat he kind of kept a bit hidden behind the Professor unsure of any of these people.

The professor was ignoring the tavern people, Rumpelstiltskin noted rather quickly but sent a small shy smile to be polite anyways.

"Come on hurry up Boy!" he growled sharply noticing that he was stopping to wave at the bar tender.

"Yes sir." was the mumbled response.

"We haven't got all day you know I have other things to do besides babysit a brat." he sneered.

Rumpelstiltskin looked his way and tried to keep up not wanting to waste the professors time anymore.

The first place Professor Snape took him to was to a place called Olivander's. 

Looking around the shop Rumpelstiltskin sees rows and rows of different boxes everywhere , and a pile of sticks in an ugly orange chair. 

Even as he stared at the chair trying to figure out what on earth a man or any human would need some many sticks or sticks at all.

"Why hello there, may I help you kind sirs?" A small but shrill voice asked a ladder coming into view.

"this boy will be needing a wand." Severus told the man simply.

A the word Wand Rumpelstiltskin gave a start and his eyes went back to the chair and he nearly laughed at himself, what he had thought were sticks of course must actually be a wizarding wand. 

But then he noticed that a tape measure was measuring his right hand and then his left hand, before the shop owner told it to stop.

Then the man pulled out a wand and handed it to him, 

"Alright about you give this one a good try just wave it and see what happens." he told him.

But before Rumpelstiltskin had even waved it a slight bit it was grabbed from his hand and another was put in it, Rumpelstiltskin had no idea what the shop keeper was looking for but obviously he was having fun looking for it for soon the ugly orange chair was filling more and more with these wands, until finally out of the back he pulled one out and handed it to him.

This time when he lifted it to wave it the shop keeper looked really pleased.

"This is very very strange, I'd only seen something like this once in my life time, only once and that was with a man named..." but he shook himself and handed him the box.

"But sir, what is so strange about my wand?" Rumpelstiltskin asked surprised.

Smiling he answered "Young man I remember every single wand I have ever sold and that particular wand has held another owner. This particular wand is made of Hippogriff feather and Deer heartstrings When the last owner of this wand passed away instead of having it buried with her or snapped in two she instead gave it to me and asked me to find this wand a new owner who can handle it and treat it well."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the wand pleased he had gotten the wand that had once belonged to another wizard.

Pocketing the wand he followed the professor from one shop to another, and he noticed that the professor was pulling money from a small pouch and wondered about that, he hadn't any money of his own and he was getting suspicious that the professor was paying for it for him. 

But then they stopped by a shop that said Madam Malkins and he turned to the boy "You go on inside and get fitted for your robes give her these coins and come find me at the Tavern were we came in I'm going for a spot of Brandy while I'm waiting for you." during the conversation the bag of coins was given to him and The Professor disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Facing the shop Rumplestiltskin squared his shoulders and walked in.


End file.
